


My Hero, My Haru

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Episode 8 Spoilers, Extended Scene, Fluff, Free! Dive to the Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: “And am Iyourhero too, Makoto?” he needed to ask. Did he truly have such a position of esteem in everyone’s eyes, inMakoto’seyes? A small drabble in which Makoto explains his version of “hero” to Haru, and why it’s a little different than everyone else’s.





	My Hero, My Haru

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Pardon my ridiculously cheesy title~~
> 
> This scene in episode 8 brought me out of hiding for this reason: because if Makoto did mean that Haru is his hero (and of that I'm suspicious anyways, because CR's translation made that line have way more implications in English than it should have, you will notice I fixed it), then he's Makoto's hero for different reasons than the competitive swimmers. So I felt I needed to elaborate for my own sanity. I hope you enjoy :)

“What’s wrong, Haru?” Makoto asked upon seeing Haru lost in thought after Asahi made his exit.

 

“I was just thinking; am I really Ikuya’s hero?”

 

Makoto turned around and gave Haru a small smile. “Not just Ikuya’s, I think.”

 

Haruka stared at Makoto for a moment, at a loss. He never wanted to be anyone’s hero. He just really valued his friends, and he wanted to do what he could to help them. When had that become _heroic?_ And Makoto…Haru’s eyes narrowed an ever-so-slight fraction. “And am I _your_ hero too, Makoto?” he needed to ask. Did he truly have such a position of esteem in everyone’s eyes, in _Makoto’s_ eyes?

 

Makoto paused for a moment, choosing his words. “You _are_ my hero, Haru. But it’s not because of what you do for me, of how you save _me,_ it’s because of how much you care for others. Rin, Rei, Ikuya…you’ve helped them all and more, and sometimes you don’t even realize it. You’re just being you Haru, and I admire that so much about you.”

 

Haru broke eye contact and looked askance. “You’re giving me too much credit.”

 

Makoto smiled again. “I’m not, but I know you won’t believe me.”

 

Haru continued looking away. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of pressure at this revelation. Did _everyone_ look up to him like this? He knew that Rin did and now Ikuya too, but for Makoto to agree…

 

“Haru.” Makoto said, breaking into his clouded line of thought. He stepped closer to him, taking one of his hands in his. “But to me, you’re also so much more than that.” Haru’s eyes widened as Makoto’s smile grew. “I admire your strength Haru, both inside _and_ outside of the pool. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come, of how far we’ve been able to come together. But Haru…for me, I don’t just look up to you, it’s…it’s _meaningless_ without you. Remember?”

 

Haru continued to stare at him as Makoto stepped even closer. The way he said that had so much more meaning than it had before. He didn’t mean—

 

Makoto bent lower so his lips were only inches from Haru’s. “That’s exactly what I mean, Haru.” He slowly closed the distance between them, giving Haru plenty of time to stop him if he wanted. But Haru didn’t want to.

 

Haru felt a small smile curve his lips as they met Makoto’s for the first time. _Ah, so that’s what he meant,_ Haru thought. Well, that was alright then. Because if Makoto was using that definition of ‘hero,’ then Makoto was Haru’s hero, too.

 

\---((The End!!))---

**Author's Note:**

> :goes back into MakoHaru hiding: I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
